Sabaku High
by ItoshiKetsu
Summary: Sabaku High has always been an all boys school, until the school's richest heirs decided to have some fun and rob their family bank, unsuccessfully. Now the school is a girls and boys school.
1. Chapter 1

Sabaku High Epilogue

Sabaku High has always been an all boys' school, until this year. I heard that the school was running out of money and funds so they had to change it to a boys' **and **girls' school. It wasn't a very big problem for the school because they already had the girls' bathroom and locker room (it was previously a private bathroom for the guests in the school).

Back then, the school was very rich, since a lot of rich heirs attended it. Their family used to donate a lot of money to the school. And all their fan girls would pay loads of money just to see them in the streets, even more to watch them play a sport (no matter how much the tickets cost for them just because they're girls). But soon after, were caught involved with some gangs trying to steal their family's bank money. Some of their family got so mad at them that they kicked them out of their house hold and threw them in the dormitory at the school. They didn't have to worry about the money because they already paid for it (as a monthly insurance in case the whole clan disappears or something). And the school stopped getting those donations from the clans. But fan girls still remained, though they stopped paying so much excess money to see them. It turns out that most of the 'rich' fan girls were just interested in them because of their money. So the school bankrupted and was force to make this horrible decision.

Anyway, the school's reputation of an all boys' school has ended this year. Next Saturday at 4:00 PM to be exact. In fact, it's actually October right now. In my opinion, it wasn't the school's smartest decision to change in the beginning of the year. They could've changed in the summer, while I was at the beach when I didn't have to pay 5 dollars to go to the 'ceremony'. And be threatened by my dad to go to Temari, my sister's, house and get threatened by her with a knife to do the dishes or clean the bathroom or whatever.

**Next Saturday at 4:00 at the 'ceremony'**

"We have gathered here today to announce that Sabaku High will now change to an all boys and girls school." The principal proclaimed with his arms raised around him in the air. The way he said that made me feel like I'm in grade school. Especially since the principal is actually my dad, but I'm sure you already know that after seeing the name of his high school. My dad was so arrogant; he actually named the school after my family name, or birth place. (I'm always known as Sabaku no Gaara, which means Gaara from the sand, or desert, or the 'beach'.) Luckily for me, he really doesn't care about me, unless I'm in trouble. So I am very independent, which is something I love to have.

"We have decided that it is best for our male students to experience the feeling of meeting different genders and socializing with them. We think this would help them develop into better citizens in the country." Where does he get all this?

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah—"I sneaked out of the crowd and headed to Ichiraku Ramen and ordered a beef and shrimp and chicken ramen (which tasted extremely delicious).

Next to me, I see a blond guy with squinty eyes, about the same age of me gobbling down all the ramen in his bowl. Then he placed his chopsticks down as if to declare something important, and chugged down all the soup in his bowl. He's going to lose a lot of hair like that. (A/N: there is something in ramen that cause people to lose their hair. Ramen is not very healthy for you, no matter how good it taste.)

"Mmmm!" He said delightfully as he rubbed his stomach. He took an Ichiraku Ramen coupon out of his pocket and gave it to the chef.

"Sometimes I wonder where he gets all of our coupons. If that Naruto pays with money here, then I would not need any customers at all." The chef said with a sigh. So that's his name, Naruto. Why does it sound so familiar to me? Oh, yeah, it's a swirlly ingredient in ramen. How ironic. I handed the chef my money for the ramen and left back to the ceremony.

What a waste of 2 hours in my life. I have never been so bored. And I have to pay 5 dollars for this? This is definitely not worth that much, not even a single cent. I could've faked an injury, but that's too much troubles and I'm sure dad would've made me come anyway. I'm just glad it's over.

I followed the others as they walked out of the park. (The ceremony was held in a park on a stage and the audiences sat on a chair). Then I saw a girl with bluish-purplish hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white shirt and tan pants that length up just 2 inches below her knee. She was wearing a black high heel sandal and is holding a purple oversized coat. I saw her heel trip on a pebble, not a rock; a pebble and she fell backwards. It was so funny; I had to smile as I held my hand out to help her up.

"T-thank you." She said as she grabbed my hand and I helped her up. She had light lavender colored eyes and her face is so delicate that it looks like she would never age.

"You shouldn't wear those kinds of shoes at a park." I said to her.

"O-oh, well, u-um, I forgot that I had to come here today I w-was at the mall before a friend of mine's reminded me on the p-phone."

"Are you coming to this school?" I asked her.

"Y-yes, my f-father thinks I w-would be s-safer when I-I'm in the same school as my cousin."

"I'll probably see you there on Monday then."

She nodded.

"Hinata! C'mon, our ride is here." She quickly turned to look at a girl with brown hair tied to 2 tie buns on her head. Next to her, is a guy or girl with long hair and the same lavender eye as the girl I was previously talking to.

"C-coming! I-it w-was nice m-meeting y-you." She gave me a tiny bow and ran to the girl with brown hair.

"Bye."

"Gaara!! Get over here!" Ugh, it was Temari. Apparently, she has been calling me for a long time. "Or you get your own ride!"

"I'm coming!" I walked to her red car and took a seat in the back. It's not that I didn't have money for a bus, I just didn't want to pay, and wait 30 minutes for it.

--

That dinner was torture:

1. Temari wouldn't stop nagging me about my eating habits at dinner- Gaara, greet me nicely when you come into my house. Gaara, don't slouch when you eat! Gaara, eat like my cooking is delicious! Gaara, listen to me when I'm speaking!

2. Kankurou tried to put pink Kabuki makeup on my face. (A/N: I think it would be a good touch, maybe I'll draw a picture of it.)

3. My dad won't let me leave the house until after 1:00 A. M. which is when he was drunk with all that sake.

And so the next day, I walked in to school with 2 dark circles around my eyes. Darker than my usual eyes. My dad never did let me sleep alot when I lived with him. And so someone spreaded the rumor that I had insomnia at school in 6th grade.


	2. Start of the Day

Suna High: Ch

Sabaku High: Ch. 1

"Yo, Gaara!"

I turned around to see who it was shouting my name. Unquestioningly, it was Naruto, running toward me in his orange jacket unzipped and arms waving in the air like we haven't seen each other for 5 years. Behind him, is Sasuke, his rival/ best friend. He was wearing the regular school uniform; his white blouse collar buttoned half way up hi shirt and his tie hanging loosely on his neck and his hands in his black pants pocket as he walks.

"Did you hear?" Naruto stops in front of me, out of breath.

"What?"

Finally he recovered and said happily, "Hey, I just heard, Sabaku is not an all boys' school anymore!"

"Where have you been the past month?" I said turning around to walk to my locker. "They've been announcing that every morning last month. And Sasuke's been begging his parents to let him transfer to another school, in France."

"Well excuse me for not listening to the announcements and not caring for Sasuke's personal problems. I heard a lot of girls are coming today. I can't to greet them!" Naruto is not bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Actually, only 3 girls are coming. And that's my sister, Temari, and Neji's cousin, Hinata. And Neji's girlfriend, Tenten." I corrected, "The Hyuuga household is going to pay for Hinata's education and Tenten has her own job. And my dad refuses to pay for Temari's education because 'all students are treated equally'."

"Honestly, where'd you get all those information?" Naruto asked. Then I heard Sasuke cough 'stalker'.

I frowned, "I found out from Temari." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks before actually believing me.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I got the not needed books from my bag and put them in there, then took out my English, Japanese books out. My locker is pretty plain; it just has a few magnets on it and my books, nothing else.

RIIINGGG!

"That's the bell!" Naruto said happily, "I'll see you guys at lunch." And he ran off. Naruto's is in the C class with Shikamaru (I'm sure you know who he is), so he doesn't have the same schedule as me and Sasuke; we're both in the A group, except I'm in B in English and Literature. And Sasuke goes to the B group in Science and Math.

I walked into my class and took the seat to the left of Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke nudged me with his elbow, "you think the new girl is going to be in our class?"

"Probably, let's hope it's not one of your fan girls." I said; those fan girls really annoy me.

"U-uhm…" the class room door opens.

"Oh, sensei is early today." Sasuke said surprised.

"Nah, it's not him." I said to Sasuke. "It's the new student." I see a timid face with long blue hair down to her shoulders peek in the classroom. She was wearing a white blouse and a short gray skirt. She had a brown bag decorated with pins hanging on her shoulder. I recognized her as Hinata from the ceremony. Hinata stood there in the front of the classroom, out of place. Everybody was too busy in their own conversation to notice her. Her eyes roam around the room frantically before landing on me.

"Wow." Sasuke commented. "She is definitely Neji's cousin, look at her eyes!"

I ignored Sasuke's comment and motioned her to sit next to me. She obediently took a seat next to me and put her bags under the table.

"Ah," Sasuke greeted. "So this is the infamous Hinata. I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you."

"Y-you too." Hinata shook Sasuke's hand.

"And this," Sasuke puts an arm over my shoulder. "Is my friend Gaara."

"I-It's n-nice to meet you, Gaara-kun." Hinata said.

"Soo…" Sasuke says slowly. "Why does all Hyuuga have white pupiless eyes?"

"U-um," Hinata stuttered, "I-I'm not s-sure. I-I think it's because, a long time ago, a Hyuuga leader wanted to be recognized as a different individual and didn't want to be thought of as the same class of others, so he mixed together s-some kind of genetic chemical and poured t-them into his and his wife's eye that turned them like mine's. T-the chemicals made them have a sharper eye. A-and, um, over the years, it became a d-dominant trait in the Hyuuga household. B-but I think there are still some Hyuuga who don't have them."

"Right." Sasuke said with disbelief. "So that's why Neji have such a good sense of sight." I wasn't sure if he was trying to be sarcastic of not.

Sasuke and Hinata kept talking the whole period until Kakashi-sensei arrived at the last 10 minutes.

"Listen up!" A loud but calm voice said. Kakashi-sensei was standing in front of the classroom. "I don't want to waste time," _Look who's talking_. "So let's introduce a new student, Hyuuga Hinata." The whole class started murmuring and looking around for this 'Hinata'. Finally, all eyes locked on the red Hyuuga sitting to the left of me.

"Hyuuga, please introduce yourself." Kakashi-sensei said without looking up from his perverted novel, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Y-yes s-sir. U-uhm, I-I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. I-I u-used t-to go to Konoha High. Today is my first day in Suna. U-Uhh… it's nice to meet y-you." Hinata's voice faded softer and softer as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you too, Hyuuga."

RIIINNGG

"Class dismissed." And sensei disappeared from sight.

Sasuke, Hinata, and I walked out of the room side by side talking. Hinata in the middle and Sasuke and I walked on opposite sides of her. "Hinata, what's your next class?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I have Japanese with Kurenai-sensei." She answered.

"Then we got the same class." Sasuke put his arms around me and Hinata. I could have sworn I saw him with Naruto's squinty eyes and his toothy grin.

"You're hanging with Naruto too much." I told Sasuke.

"Humph, is it that obvious? He wouldn't stop following me yesterday and this morning. I can't stand him."

"Why would Naruto follow you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That idiot's always tracing me around, declaring things like 'I'm going to get a better grade than you', or 'I'm going to kick your ass in Gym class', or even 'Sasuke! Sakura's mine, don't you dare steal her from me!' He drives me crazy!"

"I never knew that."

"You never knew that Naruto's an idiot?"

"No, not that. I never knew that Naruto liked Sakura."

"You're slow."

Hinata, Sasuke, and I entered Kurenai-sensei's classroom.

"Class, I have graded your test from last Friday. Put the correct answer in the spaces that are marked wrong. I expect to have it back by tomorrow." Kurenai-sensei said when the class was settled. "Miss Hyuuga, you may take the test in another room. Don't worry, it won't count as your grade, I just want to know what level you are on." Kurenai-sensei handed Hinata the test and sent her outside.

"Gaara, what'd you get?" Sasuke asked me as soon as he got his test.

"A hundred, what about you?" I answered.

"Ninety-nine." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sucks for you."

--

**Art Class**

"I'm feeling lazy today, so finish your pictures, show it to me, and you get a free period. Don't bother doing anything, Hinata." Anko-sensei said lazily.

"That's a really nice picture, Gaara-kun." Hinata complimented. We were supposed to draw a self portrait of someone you admire, but I didn't admire anyone so I drew Sasuke in a penguin suit.

"You think so? It's a picture of Sasuke." I said, coloring in the last white spot on the paper.

"Hinata! Hinata! Do you like my picture?" Sasuke held his drawing in Hinata's face. It was Itachi in a weasel suit running away from the Akatsuki, which is a club he's in, in big costumes (Kisame in a shark suit, Deidera in a bird suit, Tobi as a bagel, Sasori as Pinocchio, Kakuzu as a dollar, Konan as a flower, Pein as Naruto, Hidan as the Grim Reaper, Zetsu as a cactus, and Orochimaru as a snake).

"A-ah, it's really original and u-uh detailed." Hinata stuttered.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said proudly, hugging his picture.

"Sensei, I'm finished with my picture." I showed my drawing of Sasuke to Anko-sensei.

"Very nice, Gaara. You won't mind if I photocopy this would you?"

"No."

"I'll be right back then."

I walked back to my assigned art seat in front of Sasuke. Hinata was sitting quietly next to him.

Sasuke ended up texting on his cell phone the whole period. Hinata was drawing, and I finished my homework (i know what my homework is going to be because I stole Neji's assignment pad when he was a sophomore, he was in the A class back then. And I hardly get homework in English or Japanese).

"I'm back!" Anko-sensei rushed into the room with a poster. She nailed the poster on the wall to the right of me. Then she gave me back the picture of Sasuke that I drew. It took me a while to realize that the poster is the picture that she just handed back to me.

The whole class burst out laughing at Sasuke, who didn't even notice because he was too busy texting.

RIIIINNNGGG

"Class dismissed." Anko-sensei said.

--

here's the first chapter, plz enjoy.

i wuz too lazy 2 write about the classes so i just talked a little about it and skipped to the next period.

if only my art teacher was like Anko, then it wouldn't be so boring and lame.

I kno Sasuke is very OOC, but I prefer that way, it keeps the story moving forward.

I kno that I said Sasuke is in all the A class except Math and Science and that Gaara is in the A class except English and Literature, but I dont' kno how to fix it in this chapter. so... bear with it.

Plz giv me ur opinion in the Review.


End file.
